1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of managing application programs in a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a schedule managing method in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile communication terminal has been developed to perform communication as a user moves about. Great technical developments have been made for such mobile communication terminals to satisfy the ever increasing user demand. In accordance with the technical development of the mobile communication terminal, various ways to perform voice services and data services have been proposed, contributing to the development of mobile communication systems. Meanwhile, in the mobile communication terminal, a technique for convenient dialing has been developed as one of techniques for providing various kinds of convenience to the users.
Such techniques for providing user convenience include alarm setting, schedule determination, and functions for amusement, memo, etc. Among them, the schedule setting and alarming process will now be explained.
In case of setting a schedule in a mobile communication terminal, a user should select a menu and enter a schedule-setting mode. Thereafter, the user should set a date, time, method of performing an alarm, etc., and then perform a write operation to specify contents of the set alarm. If the time according to the set schedule elapses after the alarm is set, the mobile communication terminal performs the alarm in accordance with the method set by the user, and displays the contents that the user input by the write operation, to inform the schedule contents to the user. Accordingly, the user can easily confirm the schedule set by himself/herself.
According to this scheduling function, important contents of the set alarm, such as birthdays of friends or relatives, various anniversaries, etc., are written to prevent them from being forgotten. Meanwhile, due to the busy life of modem society, it may occur that the user should do something in the near future, e.g. after just 30 minutes or 1˜2 hours. In this case, the user may store and confirm items to be done, using the scheduling function of the mobile communication terminal. However, the schedule determination is registered through the very complicated procedure, as described above.
Further, if the user once sets the alarm by setting the schedule, the schedule data is typically maintained until it is specifically deleted. Thus, if the schedule data is continuously used without deletion, a phenomenon of a memory capacity shortage presents itself, and this prevents any more data from being input. In order to prevent this phenomenon of memory capacity shortage, the user must identify and delete any unnecessary schedule data before setting the new schedule. Moreover, such deletion is performed through repetitive key manipulation, in a similar manner as the schedule-setting procedure.